Something Borrowed
by xxkissmeimirishxx
Summary: Ginny's been shipped to Grimmauld Place for the night. What will happen when one of Sirius' shirts, a doxy, and some Firewhiskey get added to the mix? Ginny's POV. Unbuttoned shirt kink! :p


Title: Something Borrowed Authour: kissmeimirish Rating: R Summary: Ginny's been shipped to Grimmauld Place for the night. What will happen when one of Sirius' shirts, a doxy, and some Firewhiskey get added to the mix? Ginny's POV. Unbuttoned shirt kink! :p WARNINGS: Ginny is UNDERAGE- post OoTP- and Sirius is most definitely not. If you don't like then don't read. Some language and slightly kinky sex. Slightly.  
>Notes: AU? Sirius survived his trip through the veil.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own it.

This is ridiculous. I'm 14 and yet everyone still treats me like I'm half that. I've just fought Death Eaters and I still can't be left home alone.  
>I swear loudly when I realize my mother has just Floo'd me into the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld place without an intent to follow me. I swear even louder when I realize I've left my knapsack in the living room back home.<br>I flop down onto a bench and begin to brood.

My reverie is startled by the kitchen door opening. I jump up, hand on my wand, as months of living under Umbridge's rule has taught me. For some reason, I failed to connect my current surroundings with Sirus- who is the person standing in the doorway, hand also on his wand, looking surprised.  
>It's only been a week or so since he went through the Veil and came back, and he still looks like Death's shadow is on his soul. Still, he's alive.<br>"Ginny!" he says, hand moving away from his wand. "What are you doing here?"  
>"Mum didn't tell you she was sending me, then?" I say, still a little bitter.<br>"No- is everything okay?"  
>"Yeah, yeah, fine. I just can't be at home alone," I scoff.<br>He smiles faintly at my tone, and sits down across from me. "Maybe your mum thinks you're still too little."  
>"I'm *not* little!"<br>"Didn't say you were, miss, said maybe *your mum* thinks you're little," Siris smiles, uncorking a bottle and taking a swig.  
>I glare at a knot in the table, and then look pointedly at the bottle. He laughs. "This is something you are actually too little for."<br>"You just said I wasn't."  
>"For staying home-"<br>"Do you really think I've never had alcohol after growing up with Fred and George?" I interrupt.  
>He stops for a moment.<br>"Now that you put it that way." Sirius passes me the bottle. "Don't tell your mother."  
>"Of course not."<br>We drink in silence for a while.

I contemplate Sirius over the rim of the bottle. He's looking down at the spiderweb of tattoos on his hands, brow furrowed slightly. I sweep my eyes over all that I can see of him, doing the mental equivalent of wolf whistling. If we're being honest here, I've found Sirius dead sexy since first seeing his picture in the Daily Prophet. The night when he got into Hogwarts was one of the most thrilling of my life, and I laid awake in the Great Hall till dawn, my twelve-year old mind racing with fantasies.  
>Last summer, when I found out I'd be *living* with him till school begun, I thought my brain would explode with a giant "SQUEE"- but when he wasn't in Buckbeak's room he was in Order meetings, which were strictly off-limits to us "children."<br>Now, maybe it's the large amount of Firewhiskey I've just drunk, but Siruis is even more attractive, his day-old beard making him sexily scruffy. Dean Thomas may have asked me out but he's not here now...

"I think maybe you've had enough, there," Sirius says softly as I start violently, waking from a gentle doze. He tugs the bottle, now mostly empty, out of my hand, and has to quickly grab my shoulder to keep my from falling onto the table.  
>The world's grown nicely fuzzy around the edges, Sirius is looking finer then ever infused with alcohol's soft glow- is it mine or his?...<p>

I wake up suddenly, laid out on the couch in the living room. The world isn't quite as fast as my head, and comes at me in sick waves until my eyes make out Sirius' form in the armchair across from me, shadowed in the dark room.  
>Sitting up makes my head spin, and I quickly lay back down. My soft groan alerts Sirius, who is suddenly by my side, helping me sit up. He chuckles softly. "How're you feeling?"<br>I moan.  
>"Drink this." He presses a goblet into my hand.<br>"No."  
>"It's a remedy. C'mon, now-" he brings the cool metal to my lips and tilts the foul liquid into my half-open mouth.<br>I cough but feel it's affects immediately, my head clearing and my stomach settling.  
>"Thanks," I get out after a moment.<br>"No problem." He sits back on his heels, watching me with a smile quirking his lips. "Guess we know your limit now."  
>"Which is?"<br>"Half the damn bottle!" he laughs.  
>I laugh too, "No shit?"<br>"No shit."  
>"Wow." I hear a clock chime, but can't tell the hour. "How long was I out?"<br>"Couple hours. It's around midnight now."  
>A pang of fear hits me. "Did Mum call when I was out?"<br>"Yeah, I told her you'd fallen asleep. She said no one's at the Burrow yet- looks like a slumber party for you and me," he chuckles.  
>I relax a bit. At least Mum wouldn't kill me- and him- for getting (me) drunk. A thought hits me. "Did she send my knapsack?"<br>"No...do you need something?"  
>"Not really; just my pyjamas were in there."<br>We're quiet for a moment.  
>"Can lend you something if you'd want," Sirius says quietly.<br>I look up gratefully. "Oh, yes please!"  
>I'm more thrilled by the prospect of wearing Sirius' clothes then upset by the thought of spending the night in my own, but I won't be letting on to this.<br>I fall back onto the couch as Sirius leaves the room, quietly elated. It's like that night in Hogwarts all over again, only better- and ten times more intimate.  
>Aw, Ginevra, you're being an idiot. He's probably over twice your age- which, yes, isn't much but still. Plus, what could he ever see in you? He's just being friendly. He knows Mum would-<br>"Will this work?"  
>I jump. Sirius is standing before me, holding one of his shirts. "Sorry, I don't have any pants that would fit you-"<br>I stand and take the shirt from him. It looks big enough. "It's just fine, thanks," I smile. "I'll go put it on then? Unless you've got more planned for the party?" I grin impishly, and have it returned.  
>"Your mother would kill me," is all he says.<br>I wonder what he means as I walk to the loo, the lights coming on automatically as I shut the door and begin to strip. He was probably referring to getting drunk again...but the irrational part of my mind was having a ball reading all sorts of naughty things into his words.  
>I look in the mirror as I pull on his shirt over my underwear, and button it up- no, I think I'll leave the top few undone, thanks.<br>I look apprasingly at my reflection. After a moment's thought, I release my hair from it's ponytain and fluff it around my shoulders, and adjust his shirt till one of my collarbones is visible, as well at the very beginnings of my breasts.  
>I stop short when I see where Sirius' shirt comes to on my legs- which is to say, not very far. I blush as I tug at the hem, and even then it only comes to my mid-thigh.<br>Well, have to make the best of it, I suppose.  
>Folding my clothes, I carry them and my trainers back into the living room.<br>Sirius is flopped in the armchair again, staring into the fire. He looks up when I enter- there's no doubt this time- and keeps looking, just for a few moments longer then he normally would.  
>"Everything- good?" he asks haltingly.<br>"Fine fine," I smile innocently, and return to the couch, drawing the blanket from the side up to my waist as I recline.  
>The covering of my skin seems to clear the area, and we begin conversing normally, talking about Quidditch and our favorite teams, and how it's played now as opposed to it was in history.<br>Sirius is interuppted in mid-sentence by a doxy, who decides that now is the time for a surprise attack from the curtains to his nose. Sirius shouts and smacks at the creature, which delays it for a moment, but soon it's little teeth are going for Sirius' flesh again.  
>I think fast, and jump off the couch to run to the kitchen closet, where, thankfully, Kreacher's left all of Mum's Doxycide untouched.<br>I run back into the living room, can at the ready.  
>"Cover your face!" I shout over the sound of the doxy's whirring wings, and spray the liquid at the furry beast.<br>It falls to the carpet, twitches, and lies still.  
>Sirius looks down at it, kicks it, and when it doesn't move, looks at me.<br>And keeps looking.  
>I realize that raising my arm to spray the doxy has raised the hem of Sirius's shirt quite a bit, to the point where it's barely skimming the edge of my panties.<br>I blush and quickly drop my arm, stand there for a moment, and then return the can to the kitchen. I lean my forehead against the cool stone to cool my head, before returning, composed, to Sirius.  
>He's disposed of the doxy, but hasn't seen me return, so that we collide as he turns around and I walk forward, knocking me off balance.<br>He catches me before I fall, but the way he grabs the shirt pulls it off one of my shoulders, and another button comes undone. I right myself, blushing again, and risk a look into Sirius' face.  
>He looks- odd. His eyes are darkened, somehow, and I want to believe he is blushing a little too.<br>It's then I realize he has one hand on the front of my shirt, the way he caught me, and the other on the back of my bare shoulder. We're standing very close-  
>I lock eyes with him. If there was a question between us before, it's answered now.<br>He leans towards me and captures my lips with his in a scalding kiss. His hand moves from my shoulder to my back and pulls me to him, as my hands go to his hair to seek holds and I kiss him back. Our mouths open to let our tongues play in our wet heat, and our kiss breaks with a soft *pop*.  
>Sirius groans. "Ginny- oh, Ginny-"<br>"What?" I whisper back.  
>"We can't.."<br>"Why not?"  
>"You're too young-"<br>"I'm old enough," I interject.  
>"Your mother-"<br>"Won't know."  
>He looks at me in the darkness, his face in relief from the dying fire. "You're so beautiful," he murmurs, and kisses me again.<p>

We kiss until we're weak-kneed, and then flop onto the couch, him under me, his hands burrowed in my hair and pullling...  
>I gasp and moan a low, long moan as he sucks a trail down my neck from just below my ear to my exposed collarbone, making my fingernails dig into his neck. His hand goes to the front of the shirt, about to unbutton it further- but he stops, and looks at me.<br>My heart stops.  
>"Ginny. Are you sure?" he asks, his voice ragged but quiet. "We don't have to if you don't want."<br>I grind my hips into him, and find him pleasingly hard. "No- no- don't stop...wanted this so long..." my voice trails off.  
>Sirius moans again and kisses the top of my exposed breast. He traces every inch of skin he uncovers with his tongue before undoing another button and tasting me all over again. Finally, the shirt is unbuttoned and hanging off me, my breasts and hard nipples unobscured for his eyes, which examine me all the way down over my panties, to my knees that support me.<br>A sound of approval escapes him, and a hand moves down my shoulder, over my breasts- stopping to tweak my nipples, down over the curve of my hip, gliding over my legs, and coming back up to my needy pussy barely clothed in my hot, damp underwear.  
>I rear up and whimper as his finger traces my clit through the fabric, my hips grinding down onto his hand. He reaches for his wand and in a moment my panties are gone, cut off, fallen to the floor. The cool air hits my wet pussy and a wave of need washes over me.<br>I whimper again, my eyes half-closed.  
>"What is it?" Sirius whispers. I can hear the raw sex in his voice, and know that this is a new type of game, a wonderful one. "What is it you want, little Ginny?"<br>His words make my cunt contract with pleasure, and I barely manage to gasp out, "You- you-"  
>"What about me, hmm?"<br>"Want your- fingers..."  
>He laughs quietly, but still in that dark, sexy way. "And where do you want my fingers?"<br>My eyes open and I look right at him. "I want your fingers in my pussy," I whisper.  
>He groans. "Say it again." His hand is hovering in the air by my pussy- so close he's gonna drive me insane-<br>"I want your fingers in my cunt!" I moan, and suddenly there, oh there, he's ripping me open with three fingers working farther and farther inside me and when I rear up he pulls me back down onto his fingers, his other hand on my shoulder...  
>I climax quickly, catching us both off guard, pulsing around Sirius' fingers, crying out as the world explodes.<br>He keeps working me through my orgasm, and catches me as I finally fall, exhausted, onto his lap. I feel more then hear a quiet rumble of laughter fill his chest, and I smile into his shirt.  
>"So responsive," Sirius murmurs. "I knew you would be."<br>I look at him, a bit surprised. "You mean- you'd thought about-?"  
>He nods, looking a little sheepish. "I've had- a few thoughts in the past couple months. After I saw you running from the bath to your room in that towel last summer, mostly."<br>I think, and then blush. "I didn't know anyone was in that room, thought Mum just left the door open or something."  
>Sirius grins at me. "Guess it was just my lucky day!"<br>I smile, realizing that for the first time in a long time, I was happy.

We snuggle for a bit, enjoying the other's scent, feeling the other's heartbeats. My legs are starting to fall asleep, though, maybe if I move this way-  
>Sirius makes a- sound, a very sexy sound and laughs, because I've just settled right on top of his hard cock, hot even through the fabric of his trousers.<br>"Ooooo," I say, teasing. "I seem to have landed on something."  
>"I'd say you have, yes," Sirius murmurs.<br>"What do you think we should do about it, hmmm?"  
>"Mmmmm," he growls, pulling us chest to chest and running his hands up under the shirt, "I don't know about that. Maybe you should decide."<br>"Dangerous, that," I whisper, grinning.  
>"I'll risk it," he hisses into my ear, following with a nip on the side of my jaw.<br>I moan, shivering as his tongue flits down my neck and sets a fire in the bottom of my belly. My pussy gets slick at the thought of what we're about to do, and my hands go to the waist of Sirius' trousers, undoing and tugging at them.  
>He helps me, and then he's naked, and mmmm, such a sight's before me! I drink him in through my eyes as my hands go instinctively to his solid cock, stroking him from base to tip, and I can *feel* him through his moan.<br>His hands come around to cup my breasts and explore my skin, the fingers of one hand tweaking my hard nipples, and the fingers of another seeking out my clit. Sirius inhales sharply when he finds how wet I already am, and his cock pulses. I kiss him, a scalding sex kiss, our tongues twisting together, and know that we can't hold off much longer.  
>As if he can read my mind, Sirius breaks the kiss and grabs my hips, positioning my dripping pussy just above his cock. My arms wrap behind his neck, and he kisses me again.<br>"Yes?" he breathes into my ear after a moment.  
>"Yes, yes, yes!" I squeak back, my body aching for his.<br>Sirius thrusts his hips up and his cock's filling me, both of us crying out from the feeling as I settle down on his lap, taking his entire length inside me. His hands, still on my hips, begin to guide me up and down as I kiss him, faster and faster now we move, and every time he slides me down his shaft he's jazzing my g-spot. I'm going to cum very, very soon.  
>My hitching breath must alert Sirius to this fact, because he begins to play with my clit.<br>"Gods, Ginny, can feel you ohhhh come on cum for me Ginny cum-" Sirius is moaning, thrusting even harder, making my pussy spasm around his cock and I feel it building and oh oh oh...  
>My whimper turns into a cry as I come all around Sirius' cock, and with a yell he's cumming too, flooding my pussy with his hot spunk as we cling together in blind ectasy.<br>When bolts of pure pleasure stop electrocuting our brains, we curl into each other. I can feel cum dripping down my inner thighs, and the knowledge that it's Sirius' nearly makes me come all over again.  
>My knees are falling alseep again.<br>Sirius appears to be nearing sleep, but my movements bring him back to earth.  
>"Careful, there," he smiles, catching me as I almost fall backwards off his lap. "Got somewhere to go?"<br>I smile back. "No, just want the blanket- it's cold without your heat!"  
>We arrange ourselves tangled together on the couch, but the blanket isn't really warm enough for two.<br>"We could just brave the cold and make a fire," I suggest. "What with being a wizard and all, it'd take about 3 seconds."  
>Sirius smiles. "But then I wouldn't have a reason to warm you up under here!"<br>I squeal as he pinches my nipple, and then laugh.  
>"Well, allright- but be warned, Sirius, I like it very, very hot."<p>

Woo! First Sirius\Ginny ever is *done*! Hopefully this'll be a "gateway" fic back to the world of Deamus. Please, leave a note, tell me what you thought of this? Thank you for reading! :) 


End file.
